This invention relates to a calendar arrangement or device.
The objective of the invention is to provide a calendar arrangement which can be printed on a one-time basis and can be used on a continuing basis substantially without limit as a perpetual calendar. At present, calendars in many forms are provided for a particular designated year, and such calendars contain all necessary information for the number of the days of the month and their order, and also for the names of the days of the week. However, the utility of conventional calendars is limited to one particular year and their informational content cannot be coupled with that of the ensuing years. This limitation results in considerable waste and high cost, as the calendar for each year must be discarded after December and must be replaced by a new calendar.
These drawbacks are entirely eliminated by the present invention by the provision of a calendar whose utility is not limited to any one year, but indeed, may be used substantially as a perpetual calendar requiring only a one-time printing or manufacturing. The calendar arrangement according to this invention comprises first and second distinct cooperative sections. In the first section, calendar years beginning with any chosen year are arranged in plural groups and each group is identified by a character, symbol or marking, such as a distinctive color, to differentiate it from every other group in the first calendar section. In the second calendar section, an indicator for each day of each month is accompanied by designations of the seven weekdays, and adjacent to the weekday designations are the characters, symbols or markings which designate the groups of years in the first calendar section so that a particular year in any such group can be linked with a month date and weekday indication of the second calendar section. A separate embodiment taking into account leap years is included.